Jesus, o Mestre por Excelência
Introdução A autoridade de qualquer discurso está relacionada não apenas à capacidade e ao conhecimento, mas principalmente ao caráter do orador. Quando lidamos com um discurso de natureza moral ou religiosa isso é mais verdade ainda. Geralmente, a autoridade está relacionada à coerência entre prática e discurso. Essa é uma das facetas da autoridade de Cristo (Lc 4:32). Seu ensino era diferente do método dos escribas e fariseus (Mt 7:29). Podemos apontar duas razões para isso: A primeira diz respeito à Sua maneira de viver. Cristo ensinava o que vivia. Nesse sentido, Seu ensino destoava completamente dos fariseus e escribas, que transmitiam fardos que eles mesmos não podiam carregar. A segunda diz respeito a quem Ele era. A autoridade do ensino de Jesus não estava fundamentada apenas em Sua vida coerente. Ele era mais que um exemplo moral a ser seguido: Jesus era Deus encarnado. Assim, Sua autoridade estava em outro plano. Lucas deixou claro que a autoridade de Cristo ia além de Sua função como Mestre. Cristo tem autoridade sobre a natureza (Lc 8:22-25), sobre os demônios (Lc 4:34-37) e sobre os anjos de Deus (Lc 12:8). Ele possui a autoridade divina de perdoar pecados (Lc 4:24-26). A autoridade de Seu ensino faz dEle o Mestre por excelência. Não apenas por Sua metodologia, abordagem inovadora para Sua época, nem pelo conteúdo de Seu ensino, mas principalmente por Sua Pessoa e Sua maneira de viver. Um dos temas preferidos de Seu ensino foi o amor. Sobre isso, Ele falou como ninguém. Esse tema está no cerne da mensagem de um dos mais conhecidos discursos de Cristo, o famoso sermão da montanha. Ensinando na montanha Embora haja considerável discussão, é possível afirmar que a versão de Lucas (6:20-49) não se trata de um sermão diferente daquele registrado em Mateus (5:1-7:29). Lucas apresenta um resumo que se enquadra no propósito geral do evangelho. Enquanto “em Mateus a essência da vida cristã é descrita como a verdadeira justiça em distinção do formalismo dos fariseus, em Lucas a justiça é encontrada no amor”.1 Não há desacordo entre as duas versões, apenas ênfases diferentes. Mateus localiza o sermão em uma montanha (Mt 5:1) e Lucas o põe num “planalto” (Lc 6:17). Contudo, “a palavra grega traduzida como planalto pode significar ‘um platô em uma região montanhosa’”.2 O cenário que Lucas apresenta para o sermão não deve passar despercebido. Três grupos são apresentados na cena (6:17): os apóstolos que desceram do monte com Cristo para uma espécie de platô onde o sermão seria proferido; um grande grupo de discípulos, a quem o sermão foi especificamente dirigido (6:19,20); e uma grande multidão da Judeia e das cidades da costa marítima. A menção das cidades de Tiro e Sidom juntamente com a Judeia demonstra a abrangência da mensagem de Cristo, e ao mesmo tempo aponta que seu ensino não devia ser monopolizado pelos judeus. A “grande multidão” não estava interessada apenas no ensino de Cristo. Além de ouvir, foram para ser curados (6:18). Muitos queriam pelo menos tocar nEle porque dEle “saía poder e curava a todos” (6:19). Tal situação deve ser vista como pano de fundo do sermão. Em suma, ao colocar o sermão logo após a grande manifestação de cura para a multidão interessada (ou interesseira), Lucas estava nos ensinando que “seguir Jesus não é só receber, mas dar. O ensino contraria o foco das pessoas na cura. Deus cura e dá graciosamente, entretanto uma caminhada com o Senhor envolve servir a Deus”.3 No âmago de servir a Deus está o amor radical ao semelhante e ao Senhor. O sermão está dividido basicamente em duas partes. A primeira parte do sermão “lida com o relacionamento dos discípulos com Deus; a segunda diz respeito ao relacionamento com as outras pessoas.4 De fato, a essência do discipulado é o amor (Jo 13:35; 15:12, 17). Essa lei do amor transcende a capacidade humana e, por isso, só pode ser vivenciada a partir de Deus, a fonte eterna e inesgotável de amor (1Jo 3:10, 14; 4:8, 20). Uma das grandes verdades que o sermão ensina é que “a vida abençoada não vem de ‘obter’ ou ‘fazer’, mas de ‘ser’”.5 Sendo assim, a ênfase está na atitude que se traduz em comportamento condizente com o discípulo e o Mestre. Jesus falou de nossas atitudes para com as circunstâncias (Lc 6:20–26), as pessoas (Lc 6:27-38), nós mesmos (Lc 6:39-45), e Deus (Lc 6:46-49). Dessa forma, ele destaca “quatro coisas essenciais para a verdadeira felicidade: fé em Deus, amor para com os outros, honestidade conosco mesmos e obediência a Deus”.6 O sermão de Lucas divide a humanidade em dois grupos: os que recebem as “bem-aventuranças” e os que recebem os “ais”. As bem-aventuranças são a expressão da graça divina em favor do discípulo que encontra a felicidade (sinônimo de bem-aventurança) mesmo em meio a situações adversas da vida (6:20-22). Por sua vez, os ais são a expressão da resposta negativa do pecador à graça divina. A reversão é total. Os pobres possuem o reino de Deus (6:20b), os ricos apenas consolação (6:24), ou seja, tudo o que o dinheiro podia lhes dar, nada mais. Os famintos são fartos (6:21a); os fartos se tornam famintos (6:25a); os que choram podem rir (6:21b) e os que riem agora choram (6:25b); os odiados recebem galardão (6:22, 23), os que recebem elogios experimentam a sorte dos bajuladores falsos profetas do Antigo Testamento (6:26). O primeiro grupo é diante de todas as aparências digno de compaixão, mas aos olhos de Jesus eles são bem-aventurados ou felizes pelo que é prometido a eles. O outro grupo possui o que o tempo presente pode oferecer: satisfação de seu desejo de bens materiais, felicidade e uma boa reputação no mundo. Não precisam clamar a Deus em oração, pois pensam ter o suficiente! Mas virá o tempo, diz Jesus, em que não terão nada.7 ' ' Ensinando o amor em parábola A ética cristã expressa no sermão do monte não admite divisões. Ela está acima dos estereótipos sociais ou mesmo religiosos. A família de Deus edificada sobre os princípios do sermão do monte tem lugar para cobradores de impostos como Levi e pecadores em geral (Lc 5:27-32). Há lugar também para pobres, aleijados, coxos e cegos (Lc 14:15-24). Não podem ficar de fora também gentios como o centurião cuja fé nem mesmo em Israel Cristo havia encontrado (Lc 7:1-10) ou leprosos como o samaritano que voltou para agradecer (Lc 17:11-19). Contudo, parece que Jesus tinha ido longe demais ao incluir os samaritanos nessa grande família. Na verdade, Ele foi mais além ao apresentar a conhecida parábola o bom samaritano. A pergunta do intérprete da lei “quem é meu próximo”? (10:29) sutilmente se relaciona com o tema da família de Deus. Em outras palavras, quem está sob minha responsabilidade? A quem devo prestar cuidado? A quem devo amar incondicionalmente? Enfim, quem é minha família? A resposta veio através de uma narrativa, e de um modo que ele não esperava. A parábola começa com uma aparente incongruência: “o que farei para herdar a vida eterna” (Lc 10:25b)? Contudo, a pergunta reflete o entendimento judaico do primeiro século sobre salvação. Por exemplo, o Rabi Hillel dizia “quem ganhou para si as palavras da Torah, ganhou a vida no mundo porvir” (Mishná Pirke Aboth 2:8). Sendo assim, a salvação era obtida meritoriamente pelo cumprimento da lei em seu caráter mais restrito. A fim de apreender seu real significado, é igualmente importante lembrar que a parábola está inserida num diálogo dividido em duas partes. Na primeira parte do diálogo (10:26-28) tanto Cristo como o intérprete da lei estão usando as armas um do outro. Cristo focaliza a lei (10:26, 28) enquanto o intérprete fala em termos de amor a Deus e ao próximo (10:27). De fato, a primeira parte do diálogo revela que o intérprete da lei “tem a teologia correta, mas a questão é: ele está disposto a agir com base nela? Sua posição intelectual é excelente, sua performance está ainda em questão”8. Essa ainda é a situação de muitos que têm a doutrina certa, mas a prática errada. A primeira rodada termina empatada. Mas na segunda, o desempate é avassalador. O homem aprofunda a questão e quer saber quem é seu próximo. Quem sabe uma lista com o que ele estava tão acostumado! A resposta já parecia clara. De acordo com Levítico 19:17, 18, o próximo era o irmão ou alguém dos filhos do próprio povo. Para a interpretação de então isso não incluiria de modo nenhum um gentio ou samaritano. Para responder a segunda pergunta, Jesus contou uma breve narrativa de caráter ilustrativo. A história é conhecida e não se faz necessário recontá-la aqui. Está registrada em Lucas 10:30-35. Quatro personagens principais são apresentados: o sacerdote, o levita (ambos com elevada reputação na sociedade judaica do 1º século), o samaritano e o homem que jazia inconsciente e nu como resultado do assalto de ladrões. O padrão das ações desempenhadas pelo sacerdote, levita e samaritano é (1) vir, (2) fazer e (3) deixar. Tanto o sacerdote quanto o levita, vêm (“desciam”/ “àquele lugar” – 10:31a-32a), fazem algo (“vendo-o/vendo-o” – 10:31b-32b) e deixam (passam de largo/passam de largo – 31c-32c). O padrão é quebrado pelo samaritano que, contra todas as expectativas não deixa o ferido continuar caído.9 Ele vem (ia de viagem – 10:33), faz algo (chega perto – 10:34), e não deixa, não abandona o ferido (ata as feridas, põe no lombo do animal, leva-o à hospedaria e paga seus débitos – 10:34-35). A questão da identidade do próximo, que está no centro da discussão, está inserida sutilmente na narrativa. O homem caído na estrada está despido e inconsciente, impossibilitando qualquer conclusão quanto à sua nacionalidade. Nesse caso, a roupa e a fala não poderiam ajudar na identificação do ferido. Naquele tempo, essas eram as principais maneiras de identificar rapidamente a origem étnica de alguém. Assim, os três agiram sem levar em conta se o personagem caído era judeu, samaritano ou gentio. Curiosamente, tanto o sacerdote quanto o levita poderiam racionalizar que, não se aproximando do homem caído estavam cumprindo a lei. Levando-se em conta a possibilidade de que ele já estivesse morto, poderiam se envolver em contaminação ritual, caso tocassem no seu corpo. Assim, aliado ao fato de que o homem podia ser um pecador, “ajudar o estranho seria trabalhar contra Deus, que também detestava os pecadores”.10 Como se vê, eles eram prisioneiros de seu próprio sistema legal. Ironicamente, a lei que proibia a contaminação era incondicional, enquanto a lei do amor ao próximo era condicional. O escândalo da parábola se dá na percepção das ações do samaritano e seu modo de refletir as ações divinas ao lidar com Israel no Antigo Testamento. Por exemplo, em Jeremias 30:17 lemos:' “'Porque te restaurarei a saúde e curarei as tuas chagas, diz o Senhor”. Em Oseias 6:1, 2 encontramos várias semelhanças com as ações do samaritano em Lucas 10. Ali podemos ler: “Vinde, e tornemos para o Senhor, porque Ele nos despedaçou e nos sarará; fez a ferida e a ligará. Depois de dois dias, nos revigorará; ao terceiro dia, nos levantará, e viveremos diante dEle”. Conceder tal dignidade e louvor a um samaritano era acima do que muitos judeus podiam suportar. A longa rixa entre palestinos e judeus hoje pode ser um boa ilustração dos resultados do desentendimento e preconceito étnicos. A rixa entre judeus e samaritanos era bem antiga. Ela remonta aos tempos da divisão de Israel em duas partes, Reino do Norte e Reino do Sul (1Re 12:1-20). Para piorar as coisas, houve a miscigenação aplicada pelos assírios na queda de Samaria em 722 a.C. (2Re 17:3-6), na qual os israelitas perderam sua identidade étnica e religiosa. Por fim, a recusa dos judeus em receber ajuda dos samaritanos na reconstrução de Jerusalém na volta do cativeiro babilônico aprofundou definitivamente a crise na relação entre os dois povos. O tempo não diminuiu as cicatrizes; ao contrário, elas só pioraram. No pseudoepígrafo conhecido como Ben Sirach, datado de 200 a.C. lemos: Há duas nações que minha alma detesta, a terceira não é uma nação afinal: os habitantes do Monte Seir, os filisteus, e o povo estúpido que vive em Siquém referência aos samaritanos” (Ben Sirach 50:25, 26). No contexto da parábola, refletir as ações do samaritano poderia estar além do que o intérprete da lei estaria disposto a fazer. Cumprir a lei do amor era mais difícil do que cumprir a lista de regras e requerimentos da tradição. Na verdade, a falha em guardar o mandamento “não surge da falta de informação, mas da falta de amor. Não era de um novo conhecimento que o intérprete da lei precisava, mas de um novo coração – em linguagem clara, conversão.11 Como a parábola responde à pergunta que deu origem a ela: Quem é o meu próximo? Na verdade, a parábola apresenta um conceito dinâmico de “próximo”. Ele é visto da perspectiva de quem ajuda e não de quem deve ser ajudado. Ao perguntar qual dos três havia agido como o próximo do homem em necessidade (Lc 10:36), Jesus inverteu a lógica do intérprete da lei. Ele não devia se preocupar em saber quem era seu próximo, antes devia buscar ser o próximo. Nós nos tornamos o próximo quando vamos à humanidade sofredora e sem olhar a quem, prestamos nosso auxílio com amor desinteressado. Conclusão Realmente, o amor genuíno não começa definindo seu objeto, simplesmente o descobre.12 O amor não é algo que você apenas sente, mas é algo que também faz. Do ponto de vista divino, assim como na parábola, “a salvação vem ao homem ferido na forma de uma demonstração custosa de amor inesperado”.13 À luz da ética de Cristo esse amor extremo precisa ser experimentado por Seus discípulos. Quando agimos amorosamente em favor dos que precisam de nós, estamos seguindo os passos de nosso Mestre, visto que Cristo também é representado pelo bom samaritano. Ao nos ver caídos no pecado, nos acolheu mesmo sendo nós Seus inimigos. Sem receber nada em troca, pagou nosso débito, nos ergueu e nos deu dignidade, livramento e esperança. É nEle que somos vencedores, nunca pelos nossos esforços, por mais bem intencionados que sejam. Sem Cristo, continuamos caídos à beira da estrada esperando a morte certa. Pr. Jônatas Leal leal.jonatas@gmail.com Referências: 1. ERDMAN Charles R. The Gospel of Luke: ''An Exposition. Philadelphia: The Westminster Press, 1921. p. 71. 2. (''Exegetical Fallacies, Baker, p. 43). 3. BOCK, Darrell L. Luke: 1:1–9:50 - Baker Exegetical Commentary on the New Testament. v. 1. Grand Rapids, MI: Baker Academic, 1994. p. 566. 4. CARSON, D. A. et al. New Bible Commentary: ''21st Century Edition. 4. ed. Leicester, England; Downers Grove, IL: Inter-Varsity Press, 1994. p. 991. 5. WIERSBE, Warren W. ''The Bible Exposition Commentary. v. 1. Wheaton, IL: Victor Books, 1996. p. 192. 6. WIERSBE, 1996, p. 192. 7. CARSON, 1994, p. 991. 8. BAILEY, Kenneth. Poet & Peasant and through Peasant Eyes: a literary-cultural approuch to the parables in Luke. Grand Rapids: Eerdmans, 2000. Kindle Edition. posição 3675. 9. BAILEY, 2000, posição 3720. 10. BAILEY, 2000, posição 3772. 11. D. A. Carson et al., eds., New Bible Commentary: 21st Century Edition, 4th ed. (Leicester, England; Downers Grove, IL: Inter-Varsity Press, 1994), 998. 12. BAILEY, 2000, posição 3720. 13. BAILEY, 2000, posição 3975.